


DANCING STEPPIN

by Houndmancometh



Category: Dance - Fandom, performer - Fandom, stage - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	DANCING STEPPIN

DANCING STEPPIN

Curtain  
Spotlight  
Music  
Extraordinaire  
A man comes out on stage named “STEPPIN”  
He’s ready to perform  
So who is STEPPIN?  
He was a man who danced his whole life since he was 15  
His talent surrounds his Grandfather who often taught him step dancing moves  
But it was his Grandfather dancing wit on the Broadway stage with sheer galore  
STEPPIN’S Grandfather conquered and saw  
He encountered prejudice and Envy  
STEPPIN’S Grandfather was determined to perform being a must  
Assumption wasn’t going to make him fuss  
It was all the action of music and dancing being the plus  
He often got mixed emotions in BOO’S and Applause  
But music was STEPPIN’S Grandfather clause  
So STEPPIN feels he has an act to follow  
It’s in the legacy and need not be shallow  
Every given step is a cheer in STEPPIN’S Grandfather  
So every given step with the beat goes on in his Grandfather’s honor  
So as the show goes on  
Dazzle to delight  
Captivation under the spotlight  
On and on and on  
STEPPIN encourages everyone to live in harmony and get along


End file.
